RoboCop 2
RoboCop 2 is a prototype robot/cyborg from the film of the same name. Designed to surpass the original RoboCop, RoboCop 2 was to represent the future of law enforcement, or more accurately, represent OCP's stranglehold over the city of Detroit. History OCP's attempts to recreate RoboCop resulted in a string of failures. Numerous prototypes were created using the remains of deceased police officers for the biological components, but in each case the prototype would go insane and kill itself. OCP had based their search for suitable subjects on the candidates' police backgrounds and moral code, and so when the prototypes failed they began looking into alternatives. Dr. Juliette Faxx, head of the RoboCop 2 Program, decided looking into psychological aspects opposite to those of Alex Murphy, the man who became the first RoboCop. Faxx found her ideal subject in the form of Cain, a notorious drug lord and urban terrorist. Cain was responsible for creating the super-narcotic Nuke and regularly abused his own product, so Dr. Faxx not only had a brain capable of surviving the augmentation process but also had the key ensuring control over it. After Cain was grievously wounded during his apprehension by RoboCop, Dr. Faxx disconnected the crippled criminal's life support and had his body relocated to her lab at OCP. There, Cain's brain was salvaged and installed within RoboCop 2. Cain was restored to life in a new machine body, but he was still hopelessly addicted to Nuke. Dr. Faxx kept a large supply of the drug in order to keep Cain under control and forced him to do OCP's dirty work, commanding him to crash a meeting between Cain's former associates and the Mayor of Old Detroit. Mayor Kuzak had agreed to legalise Nuke if the Nuke cult provided the city the money it needed to pay off its massive debt to OCP, a deal which would jeopardize OCP's plans to buy up Detroit and demolish it in order to build Delta City. RoboCop 2 was assigned to eliminate the Mayor and the Nuke cult, which the cyborg carried out with lethal efficiency. While the Nuke cultists and the Mayor's aides were slaughtered, the Mayor was able to escape through a sewer drain. Following its mission to kill the Mayor, RoboCop 2 returned to OCP and was presented during a speech at the Civic Center by OCP's chairman. During his speech, the Old Man brandished a canister of Nuke. He had no idea that Dr. Faxx had used Cain's brain to create RoboCop 2 and was surprised to see the cyborg reaching out for the canister. When RoboCop interrupted the event moments later, Cain tried to attack, but his weapons were deactivated thanks to a remote control that Dr. Faxx carried on her person. Cain grabbed Dr. Faxx's remote, re-armed himself, and then crushed the remote so that he couldn't be shut down. Cain then opened fire on RoboCop. The battle between RoboCops 1 and 2 raged through the Civic Center building before being dragged out on to the streets where Cain began slaughtering everyone in sight. Dozens of cops and civilians were gunned down and it seemed that there was no way to stop Cain. RoboCop has have Lewis create a diversion by offering RoboCop 2 the canister of nuke while RoboCop goes for RoboCop 2. The plan succeeds, and whilst RoboCop 2 is basking his the pleasure of his fix, Robocop leaps onto his back, first shooting away at the armored clasps on his torso, then tearing into it with his "bare" hands, finally tearing out the container with the cyborg's brain within. Leaping to the floor, RoboCop smashes the container and crushes the brain under his fists, ending the onslaught, and, finally, what little is left of the former drug dealer's life. Design RoboCop 2's exoskeleton bears little resemblance to the almost friendly and familiar humanoid aesthetic of RoboCop. His body is twisted and monstrous, a beak-like slab of armour plating makes up his face, floodlights, hinges, pistons and claw-like extensions adorn his body. One of his extensions is a plasma torch used for cutting. He has a minigun on his left arm with a retractable battling ram and an assault cannon on his right shoulder. RoboCop 2 is truly a harrowing sight. Even worse, RoboCop 2 is just as hooked on Nuke as his past self and, most harrowing of all, Juliette Faxx has decided that this addiction will be the perfect way to control him, after the failures of the other test subjects. Category:Movie Robots Category:Animatronic Robots Category:RoboCop Category:War Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Cyborgs Category:Video Game Robots